


Maddened by the Midnight Dance - A Lokitty Tail

by Arcadias_Fire



Series: Iterations of the Infinite Reflection [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Cats, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Lokitty, M/M, Multiverse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcadias_Fire/pseuds/Arcadias_Fire
Summary: “I do like it when you’re possessive,” Loki purred in Tom’s ear.“Sometimes I think that’s the only reason you ever want to go out.”“Not the only reason.” He bit down on the back of Tom’s neck and purred. Tom went instantly still and pliant under Loki’s teeth. “I also like to watch you dance, and flirt you tail at all those pretty queens and know that you’re mine. The most handsome tom in all the room will becoming home with me. My Tom.”“Yes.” Tom shifted his hips. “Yes, yours. Can’t we go home?”“But we just got here,” Loki purred against his neck and back. “I haven’t been able to show you off yet.”***The multiverse is a strange place. Sometimes Tom is human, sometimes he’s a god, and sometimes he’s a… cat?





	Maddened by the Midnight Dance - A Lokitty Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Because Lokitty is awesome and Tom’s name is a pun if he’s a cat. And yes, I just wrote an M rated cat romance. 
> 
> This is part of the "Dream of Mirrors" universe - and is mentioned in that story - but stands fairly well on its own. 
> 
> The title is taken from act 1 of _Cats._

 

Tom lay in the best sunspot in the whole flat, luxuriating in the rare autumn sunshine soaking into his mottled ginger coat. He knew that soon it would be too cold to go outside for more than a few minutes, so he had to stir soon, to take advantage of the time he had, but the sun was so warm and pleasant on his fur that it was hard to get up.

 

His human would be home soon. She would feed him, and let him out if he wanted. Not that he  _ couldn’t _ get out without her help, but it was easier if she opened the french doors out onto the balcony herself. 

 

Keys rattled in the lock. She was a bit late, but just a bit. Tom debated whether he wanted to encourage the human or not today. He decided that if he was going out tonight - which he wanted to do - it would be best to show her some affection. Tom yawned and blinked in the sun, stood up and arched his back in a long stretch. He shook out his fur, and wandered to the front door of the flat and sat waiting for his human, tail wrapped around his feet. 

 

The door opened and she came in. Her eyes lit on his sleek form waiting on the floor and she smiled in that curious way humans did, all teeth, like a dominance display. Poor things, their ears wouldn’t move and they hadn’t any tails, so what could they do? 

 

“Hey baby boy, waiting for me to get home?” She reached down and scratched behind his ears. Tom purred. It really did feel nice. She scooped him up and carried him into the kitchen. “I have had such a day, Tom, you wouldn’t even believe it.” She set him down on the counter and went to the fridge. She pulled out a bottle of wine and poured herself a glass. “Gary from accounting asked me out, again, and I told him no, again.” She took a long sip of the wine. “That guy will not take no for an answer, you know what I mean?” 

 

Tom meowed and waved a paw.

 

“You do know. I know you do.” She scratched his head again, then kissed him between the ears. “I don’t need any man but you.”

 

Tom twitched his ears and tail tip. Silly human. He meowed again. 

 

“Yes, yes. You want your dinner, I know.” 

 

Tom swept his tail along the counter in agreement. The sooner he ate, the sooner he could get out of the flat, the sooner he could see…

 

“Here you go.” She set a plate of cat food on the floor for him. It was fairly good, as these things went. The human had gotten a promotion recently, and the quality of his food went up with her income. It wasn’t anything like as good as fresh caught, but it was decent. He leapt down to the floor and ate as she nattered at him about her dull human day. Most of it he tuned out, but he kept one ear cocked in case she said anything interesting. She didn’t.

 

Once he’d eaten enough to be going on with, Tom walked over to the french door and scratched at the glass. Looked up and the human with big blue-green eyes and meowed pitifully. 

 

“Okay sweetie, you can go out. I swear you have a girlfriend out there or something.” 

 

Tom switched his tail in irritation. A girlfriend? Really? How heteronormative. 

 

She opened the door just wide enough for him to slip out. “There you go baby boy, stay out of trouble.” 

 

He rubbed against her ankles - she had done something nice for him after all - and slipped out into the twilight. 

 

It was an easy jump to the next balcony, then to the next and the next. He half expected to have to scratch at the door, but no, Loki was waiting for him on the balcony. 

 

The lithe black cat sat on the narrow rail, spine in an elegant curve, sable fur perfectly smooth as always. Loki never had a whisker out of place, no matter what he’d been doing. His tail lashed in irritation. “You’re late.” 

 

“My human was late getting home.” Tom bounded up onto the rail and sniffed at Loki’s nose. He’d had tuna for dinner; the good kind that meant his human hadn’t bought enough cat food. When the black cat didn’t pull away, Tom licked Loki’s whiskers, along his cheeks and jaw. “I’m sorry I’m late. I missed you.” 

 

Loki purred under his ministrations. “You are quite forgiven, of course.” He returned the grooming, licked along Tom’s nose and the top of his head. “I missed you as well.” They brushed along one another, scented each other’s fur. When they went out tonight, everyone would know they belonged to each other. That neither were available to any of those pesky queens who wanted little black or ginger kittens. Or both. 

 

“Where are we going?” Tom asked as he groomed his mate’s ruff, avoiding the green leather collar and its bright gold tag. 

 

Loki brought his tongue up to Tom’s jaw, grooming that spot he could never reach well himself. “There’s a new nip bar that just opened up a few blocks down. I thought we might spend the evening there”  

 

“Could be fun.” Of course Tom would be perfectly happy to stay curled up together on the balcony, but they really should take advantage of the pleasant weather while it lasted. 

 

“I’ve heard good things.” Loki settled his shoulders in a shug. “If it’s terribly dull, we can just come home.” These last words were purred against Tom’s ear. 

 

He purred in return and licked behind Loki’s ears. “If we’re going, we should go.” 

 

“Mmmm, yes I suppose we should.” The sable cat pulled away with a show of reluctance and shook out his fur. “You do enjoy dancing.” 

 

“I enjoy dancing with you.” 

 

“Then let’s go.” Loki leapt off the balcony rail onto the garden wall across the alleyway. Tom admired his form; Loki made everything look effortless. They were the same size and build, but the black cat was just more elegant - though Tom was rather biased. 

 

He leapt after the other cat and landed on the wall beside him. They trotted along the old brick, Loki leading the way. Tom was happy to follow, as it gave him an excellent view. The black cat flirted his tail, fully aware of Tom’s attentions. 

 

They jumped down from the wall, carefully crossed a street, crept under a fence, and through a broken grate. The bar smelled of milk and nip, queens in heat and male’s spray. Tom lay his ears back and slid his cheek against Loki’s flank, marking him again. His mate chuckled and licked his scruff. 

 

“I do like it when you’re possessive,” he purred in Tom’s ear. 

 

“Sometimes I think that’s the only reason you ever want to go out.” 

 

“Not the  _ only _ reason.” He bit down on the back of Tom’s neck and purred. Tom went instantly still and pliant under Loki’s teeth. “I also like to watch you dance, and flirt you tail at all those pretty queens and know that you’re mine. The most handsome tom in all the room will be coming home with me. My Tom.”  

 

“Yes.” Tom shifted his hips. “Yes, yours. Can’t we go home?” 

 

“But we just got here,” Loki purred against his neck and back. “I haven’t been able to show you off yet.” 

 

Tom keened quietly, still motionless under Loki’s grip. The black cat purred a rumbling laugh, then let go. Tom shook himself to fluff his fur. He turned and narrowed his eyes at Loki, who gave him a slow blink and a steady purr. Tom’s heart melted under the affectionate look. “Alright, we can dance for a while.” 

 

Loki’s ears perked and his tail went up as he sauntered out onto the dancefloor. Tom couldn’t help but follow. 

 

They didn’t have much nip - just a little to take the edge off and make the room glow - mostly they just danced. As usual, they both had to fend off a fair number of queens - and even a tom or two - but most of the other cats got the message that they were together and not open to company. 

 

They slid against one another so that ginger hairs clung to Loki’s coat, and black ones to Tom’s. Their whiskers brushed each other’s faces, noses touched briefly, tails wrapped around each other, all as they breathed in one another's scent.

 

Tom knew they were getting looks - they always got looks - but he didn’t care. Let them watch, let them see. Loki was wrong; the most handsome tom in the room was  _ his _ mate, his Loki. That beautiful black fur, those gorgeous green eyes, the deep, sweet musk of his scent, the grace of those powerful, compact muscles, the elegant way he carried himself. It was all just stunning. 

 

The music pulsed through them as they danced, and Tom lost himself in it. Lost himself to the beat, the nip in his lungs and on his tongue, the sable fur against his. He didn’t come back until Loki softly bit his ear. “Let’s go home.”

 

“Yes.” 

 

They sauntered out of the club into the chill of the night, flanks pressed together against the cold, so they didn’t have to part. Under the fence, across the street, up onto the garden wall. They didn’t make it too far along the wall before Loki bit the scruff of Tom’s neck again, and he went still. 

 

“Impatient,” Tom purred. 

 

“You are entirely too beautiful to wait for.” 

 

“We could have left anytime you wanted.” 

 

“I know.” Loki growled deep in his throat. Tom could feel it along his spine through the black cat’s chest. “I just wanted to watch you dance a little longer.” 

 

“I can dance for you here.” 

 

“I know.” Loki shifted his hips and Tom yowled. “You will.” 

 

For a long while the night was filled with two singing cats and deep satisfied purrs. 

 

o0o

 

A human - whose name happened to be Tom - woke in his own bed, very slightly surprised to not be on a garden wall. He glanced over at his ma… partner sleeping by his side. Loki certainly had a feline grace about him. At the moment he had the cat’s ability to take up more space than should be physically possible, covering two thirds of their oversized bed all on his own. Tom draped himself along Loki’s side and ran his fingers through his long black hair. It was so soft, a bit like fur, but also silken and entirely… well, not  _ human _ but close enough. 

 

The god opened his eyes - which were a soft, pale grey-green, not feline emerald - and smiled up at Tom. “Interesting dreams, my love?” He wrapped an arm around Tom’s waist and pulled him closer. 

 

“You could say that.” The human leaned down and kissed the god, very aware of their lips being lips and their tongues being smooth and unbarbed. 

 

Loki chuckled into the kiss. “Have you been spying on one of your other selves again?” 

 

“I’m not sure I’d call it  _ spying _ exactly…” 

 

Loki put a hand on Tom’s chest and pushed him slightly away, a smile on his face and in his voice. “Were you or were you not in another universe watching yourself have sex with me?” 

 

“Ummm…” Tom rubbed his collarbone and looked away. “Sort of?” 

 

Loki laughed. “What happened this time?” 

 

“When I got there, I couldn't see the local me and I was very confused, so I went looking and… well I guess I got trapped in his consciousness.” 

 

Loki sat up. “Are you alright?” 

 

“I'm fine love, don't worry, it was just very odd.” 

 

“There's more to this, isn't there?” 

 

Tom nodded. “We were cats.” 

 

“Cats?” Loki's eyebrows went up. 

 

“Intelligent cats.” Tom glanced away and blushed. “Very very  _ together _ intelligent cats.” 

 

Loki sat silently for a long moment, long finger over his lips. He smiled. Then grinned. “You experienced having sex as a cat?” 

 

The blush deepend. “Gay cat sex, yes.” 

 

Loki stifled a chuckled. “My poor beloved.” 

 

“That would sound far more sincere if you weren't laughing at me.” 

 

“Apologies.” The god suppressed another laugh. “I take it this was an… interesting experience?” 

 

Tom shifted his hips and nodded. 

 

“Is now a good time to tell you that I can transform into a cat if I wish?” 

 

The human's jaw dropped. “You're joking.”

 

Loki shook his head, a small lopsided smile on his lips. 

 

Tom wrapped his hand around the back of Loki's neck and pulled him down. “Not unless we can both be cats, no.” He gave the god an entirely human kiss. 

 

“Mmmm, very well.” Loki slid down so he lay against Tom's side and returned the kiss. “I suppose I must remain bipedal for you then.” 

 

Tom laughed and ran his fingertips along Loki's spine; his skin was blessedly free of fur. “I rather like you bipedal.” 

 

“It does have its charms.” Another kiss. “Shall I remind you what it’s like to be human?” 

 

“Please do.” 

 

And he did. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tom and Loki's humans are very irresponsible. Luckily for them, the pair of them have no interest in increasing the cat population.


End file.
